


After the Game

by LightningPriestess



Series: KnB One Shots [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explanations, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Serious, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: After the Yosen vs Seirin game, Himuro Tatsuya and Murasakibara Atsushi talk things out and enjoy each other's 'company'.





	After the Game

**Author's Note:**

> KnB is not mine, because if it was - there'd be a lot of; Himuro/Murasakibara and a whole load more of yaoi!! As well as better friendships between the GoM too!

Himuro Tatsuya took a deep, steadying breath. 

Tatsuya, for some reason, was only just now realising how much Murasakibara Atsushi meant to him, despite the fact that they’d already spent a passionate night together – which he didn't think Atsushi remembered.

Tatsuya gazed across the room to Atsushi who was sat in the window seat with his long, leanly muscular legs curled to his chest, with his arms wrapped tightly around them so that he could rest his chin on his knees.

To Tatsuya, Atsushi had never looked so vulnerable. 

However, before Tatsuya could attempt to find out what was wrong; he needed to apologise. Yosen’s basketball match against Seirin had only ended a few hours ago and already the bruise on cheek from his punch stood vivid and dark against his peach-toned skin. 

Tatsuya had never felt more like a monster. 

He knew that Atsushi wasn’t stupid, just a little innocent and naïve. He also knew that he was so oblivious sometimes that he just didn’t realise why his words affected people like Tatsuya so much. People like Tatsuya, who worked so hard but always fell just that little bit too short. However, Tatsuya knew Atsushi the best; he knew that Atsushi really didn’t understand why it bothered him so much. 

Tatsuya knew from the look in Atsushi’s eyes that he’d broken the taller teen’s heart with his violent actions. 

\---LINE BREAK---

With another deep breath, Tatsuya rose from his reclining position on the bed and walked over to Atsushi who still hadn’t moved from his seat at the window. 

“Atsushi?”

Sad, amethyst eyes met Tatsuya’s – and managed to make him feel lower than dirt. 

“What is it, Muro-chin?” 

“I’d like to apologise.”

Atsushi’s forehead creased as he wrinkled his nose in confusion, “What for? I made you mad, not the other way around.”

Tatsuya sighed, “I’m apologising for a number of things. The first is for yelling at you, I let my emotions cloud my judgement. You knew that you wouldn’t be able to jump anymore, didn’t you?”

Atsushi’s eyes met his, observing carefully, “Yeah. I don’t jump a lot but I’d been jumping all game. I knew I’d done it too much. Mido-chin taught me how to know when I’m at my limit.”

Tatsuya nodded, “I should have known that. But my need to beat Taiga took over and it lead to you getting hurt, for that I’m sorry Atsushi.”

“Why do you wanna beat Kaga-chin so much anyway?” 

Tatsuya hummed softly as he considered how to word his answer, “I wanted to beat Taiga so much because of our last game against each other in America.”

Atsushi cocked his head as he turned to face him properly, “What happened, Muro-chin?”

“We played each other, it was supposed to be the last time so I told Taiga to go all out. If I was gonna win, it was going to be because I’d worked so hard that I’d finally surpassed him.”

“But that’s not what happened.” Atsushi guessed. 

I nodded in agreement, “He let me win against him. Taiga said it was so that I’d be proud of myself – for all my hard work but all it did was make me angry.”

Atsushi sighed, “That sounds like something that happened with Mine-chin and Kuro-chin once.”

“Mine-chin and Kuro-chin?” he asked. 

“Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya. They were a part of the Kiseki no Sedai too. In our second year at Teikou, Kuro-chin got a little frustrated because he felt he wasn’t as useful to the team anymore. We’d started to ‘blossom’ by then. Mido-chin suggested that Mine-chin should play against Kuro-chin, they usually played together so he thought Kuro-chin might improve a bit more that way.”

“What happened?” Tatsuya asked softly. 

Atsushi sighed heavily, “Mine-chin let Kuro-chin win against him. Kuro-chin couldn’t shoot – at all. So Kuro-chin knew almost instantly what Mine-chin had done. And he was so angry. But more so, he was humiliated. The reserves had been watching and they’d started to laugh because Kuro-chin hadn’t immediately realised what happened. But when he figured it out… he wasn’t the same for a while.”

Tatsuya frowned slightly, “But I don’t understand. Aomine-san and Kuroko-kun didn’t fall out until your third year right? So what happened?” 

Atsushi shrugged lightly, “Mido-chin forced Mine-chin to apologise. He was so mad, saying that Kuro-chin would never improve if Mine-chin coddled him like that. And that his actions were the greatest insult that he could do to a fellow athlete.”

Tatsuya nodded in agreement, “Kuroko-kun is surely more mature than I am now because truthfully….I don’t think I can forgive Taiga.”

“You don’t think so now. Kuro-chin didn’t think he could forgive Mine-chin at first but Mine-chin was his best friend and he realised he missed him so much, that he was willing to put it behind him so long as Mine-chin never did it again.” 

……

“Atsushi?”

“Nanda, Muro-chin?”

“I’m happy that you’ve shared this with me.”

“Why, Muro-chin?”

Tatsuya considered this, “I guess it’s because it means I haven’t completely lost you.”

Atsushi frowned as he turned to look at Tatsuya, unfolding his legs from the window seat, “What? Why’d you think that, Muro-chin?” 

Tatsuya truthfully replied, “Because I hit you, yelled at you and pushed you beyond your limits. Hurting you is not what I’d wanted.”

Atsushi sucked his teeth lightly, “Muro-chin, you idiot. You may have done that but because of you, I got something more amazing.”

“What? I’ve not done anything!” Tatsuya protested, bewildered. 

Atsushi laughed slightly, “Yeah you did, Muro-chin! Out of all of the Kiseki no Sedai, I was always the one who everyone said would never be able to enter the Zone.”

“The Zone? How do you do that exactly? How come more people don’t know about it?” 

Atsushi shrugged, “Aka-chin said that the Zone is incredibly difficult to enter. You have to love basketball so completely, that you’d give everything for it. That no matter what happens, you still want to win. You have to know that by entering the Zone you could seriously injure yourself by straining your body beyond its limitations; but still want to give everything for the game.” 

“It sounds dangerous.” Tatsuya said softly. 

Atsushi nodded, “It is. The others love basketball enough that they could do it. But no one ever believed I could. They looked at me and thought, ‘Idiot. Fool. Glutton. No one like him will ever succeed the Zone.’ And it upset me at first, but then it annoyed me so much that it covered the reason I really started playing basketball.”

“Why was that Atsushi?”

Atsushi looked up, his beautiful amethyst eyes gazing intently at Tatsuya as he murmured, “In basketball, they didn’t look at me like I was a freak of nature. They didn’t run away from me or avoid me. In basketball, they ran toward me instead of away from me. They asked me to play with them instead of telling me to go away. In basketball, I was needed and wanted instead of hated.”

Tatsuya nodded, his steel grey eyes soft as he gazed at the teen he loved so much, “And you’re happy right? That you found the Zone?” 

Atsushi laughed softly as he shook his head, “No Muro-chin. I’m happy but not because I entered the Zone. I’m happy because the Zone showed me the truth. That I loved basketball, but also….” He trailed off. 

“What? Atsushi what happened?” Tatsuya asked concerned. 

He took a deep breath before replying, “When I got to the gate of the Zone, there was someone there. The Gatekeeper. At first, I thought they were there to tell me I wasn’t allowed to enter. That I wasn’t good enough for basketball, that after so long; it had abandoned me just like Aka-chin.”

“And that’s not what happened?” Tatsuya asked. 

“No, the Gatekeeper asked me if I would give up everything for the Zone. And when I said I would, the Gatekeeper asked if I’d give up the team too. I was gonna say yes, that’s what Aka-chin always said the Zone was about, individual strength but then I realised that I couldn’t. That I couldn’t abandon you.”

“Me?” 

“Yeah, Muro-chin. You. Over the last few months, since meeting you, I’ve realised that you were slowly but surely making me remember how much I loved basketball. So I couldn’t throw you away.”

Tatsuya blinked back tears but they still persistently trickled down his cheeks, “So what happened then? You clearly entered the Zone.” 

“The Gatekeeper said he was happy.”

“Happy?” Tatsuya wondered, confused. 

Atsushi nodded, “Yeah, he was happy. He said that everyone who entered the Zone needed an anchor, not only to bring them back from it safely but also to be the connecting factor to the True Zone – which no one had ever entered.”

“And then?” Tatsuya was entranced but also hopeful. 

Atsushi smiled softly as he gazed back at Tatsuya, “At first, I thought about Kuro-chin, Mido-chin or maybe even Aka-chin. They were the ones I was closest to in Teikou but then I remembered.”

“What was it?” Tatsuya asked breathlessly as Atsushi leaned closer to him. Tatsuya could smell the musky, yet sweet scent of Atsushi, could see each and every little eyelash surrounding his amethyst eyes as well as feel Atsushi’s breathe brushing his lips. 

“I remembered how much Muro-chin meant to me. I remembered that all year since meeting him, my eyes have followed Muro-chin. I remembered that ever since meeting you, I’ve wanted to be the best that I could possibly be. I remembered what Muro-chin looked like arching beneath me with a blush on his cheeks and gripping my hair as he came just from me being buried deeply in him. And I just couldn’t give that up, even for basketball.”

“So you entered the Zone even though you weren’t going to give up everything for basketball?” 

Atsushi nodded, “Yeah, because I knew I couldn’t win without you. I partially unlocked True Zone.”

Tatsuya pushed himself up onto his knees, winding his arms around Atsushi’s neck as he pressed close to the sculpted body in front of him, “I didn’t think you remembered.”

“Not remember? Muro-chin that was the first time in my life when I looked at something that wasn’t food and thought about the future.” 

Tatsuya moaned wantonly as he was pressed back into the bed and its mound of pillows, Atsushi looming above him, “Ne, Muro-chin? Let me show you just how much you mean to me.” 

“Hai. Please take care with me, Atsushi.”

“Always, Muro-chin.”

\---LINE BREAK---

Tatsuya fell to the side, gasping heavily for breath. He’d slid from his position above Atsushi, were he’d been riding him for the third time, and fell to the bed at his side. Atsushi lay against the mound of pillows with his violet hair spread every which way. And even though he breathed just as heavily as Tatsuya, trying to retain breath, his arm remained an unmoving obstacle latched around his waist. 

…….

Tatsuya smiled, his and Atsushi’s breathing finally under control. Tatsuya raised a hand to brush back his hair, the sweat from prior activities keeping it out of his face for a change. Tatsuya turned over and pressed his face to Atsushi’s chest and looping his arms around his neck. 

Atsushi grumbled softly as he gently adjusted Tatsuya’s position so that his knees weren’t digging into his side, before easily resettling. 

“You don’t mind this?”

Atsushi blinked slowly before looking down at the beautiful, ebony haired, naked male curled into his embrace, “Mind? What are you talking about, Muro-chin?”

Tatsuya smiled up at the purple haired giant as he replied, “I meant me being draped all over you. Most people don’t like that.”

“I don’t mind. But what do you mean?”

Tatsuya sighed, pressing ever closer to Atsushi, “I’ve had sex before. Although I wish that I hadn’t, now that I’ve met you. But there have been a couple, no more than a handful – I’m not a slut or anyth-“

“Muro-chin, stop. I don’t think you’re anything like that. America is a lot different to Japan, I understand.”

Tatsuya inhaled deeply, “I’ve only been with a few. But they never wanted me so close after sex. I guess, that having gotten what they’d wanted, they wanted nothing more to do with me. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn’t bothering you.”

Atsushi frowned as he turned to look at Tatsuya, never releasing him from his tight, comforting embrace. “Well, then they were clearly idiots to not want Muro-chin so close. They clearly didn’t deserve to be with Muro-chin. And…”

“And what, Atsushi?” Tatsuya asked breathlessly as he moved in closer to his ‘new-found’ lover. 

“And, I like Muro-chin being so close. Because I love Muro-chin.”

Tatsuya felt his throat close up as tears welled in his eyes, “Oh Atsushi!” he cried throwing himself onto his purple lover, who panicked somewhat. 

“Muro-chin?! What’s wrong?!” 

“Nothing, Atsushi. I’m just really happy to know that. I love you, too! So much!”

Atsushi sighed in relief, “I thought I’d upset you.”

“Absolutely not! I’m so happy!” 

Tatsuya laughed in joy as he jumped on Atsushi, winding his arms around his neck once more as his thighs parted to rest on either side of Atsushi’s wide, muscular waist. Tatsuya threw his entire self into kissing Atsushi who happily returned the kiss. 

Atsushi moaned as he felt Tatsuya’s body accepting his large, hardening member once more, 

“Tatsuya….”

\---LINE BREAK---

Atsushi panted as Tatsuya collapsed onto his chest, burrowing into his neck.

“Muro-chin.” Atsushi gasped. 

Tatsuya laughed softly against his throat, “I’m sorry Atsushi, I was just really happy!” 

Atsushi snorted softly as he wrapped his arms around his Muro-chin’s slender, almost frail, waist. “Don’t be stupid, Muro-chin. I’ll never say no to that!” 

Tatsuya laughed as he returned, “Good to know!”

……

……

…...  
“Mmn, Atsushi?”

“Hmm, what is it Muro-chin?”

“I never got the chance to tell you what else I was sorry for.”

“Ah? You’ve got nothing to be sorry for though.”

Tatsuya smiled up at Atsushi as his steel grey eyes met his partners beautiful amethyst orbs, 

“I do. I was gonna say that I am sorry for hitting you. No matter what, there’s no need to hurt you. There will never be a situation which warrants me hurting you, Atsushi.”

Atsushi smiled, shaking his head, “Muro-chin, I understand why you did.”

“But still…”

“No Muro-chin. It’s okay. Though I suppose that I should apologise too.”

Tatsuya frowned in confusion, “Eh? Why? You’ve not done anything wrong!” he insisted. 

Atsushi shook his head, “But I made you cry. I promise that I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for that.”

Tears gently slipped down Tatsuya’s cheeks, “You’ll stay with me? Always?”

“Of course, Muro-chin. Now that I’ve got you, I’ll only let you go if you find someone else.”

Tatsuya threw his arms around Atsushi as he sobbed into his shoulder, “Never. Our red strings are perfectly connected.”

“Ah, Muro-chin. So smooth.”

Atsushi laughed aloud as Tatsuya whacked his chest, protesting that that wasn’t the proper answer to such a romantic comment. 

…..

….

….

Atsushi smiled as he lay with Tatsuya, asleep in his arms. He’d keep Tatsuya forever, and he’d crush anyone that tried to take him away.


End file.
